


Rodrick's Midnight Shenanigans

by Squibeetos



Category: Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series - Jeff Kinney
Genre: Boys Kissing, Brothers, Clothed Sex, Cuddling, Dom/sub Undertones, Frottage, Grinding, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Porn With Plot, Rutting, Sibling Incest, Simultaneous Orgasm, So really just imagine the family as in the third doawk movie that came out not the newest one, Some Plot, Spooning, This takes place in the 9th book NOT the movie, the new one is absolute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squibeetos/pseuds/Squibeetos
Summary: Greg is tired and just wants to sleep after the day's unfortunate after unfortunate events. Rodrick has other plans, unbeknownst to Greg.





	Rodrick's Midnight Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> I had an old prompt with the first 100 or so words written from last year so I decided to finish it finally. 
> 
> This takes place in the 9th book, not the movie. Think of how everyone looks like in the third movie that came out, not the newest one (I mean, unless you're into the new one? Idk, but I imagine Greg to be 16 or so here).
> 
> This ship doesn't have many stories at all, so I'll be contributing a lot soon :)
> 
> Enjoy!

**Greg's POV**

 

*******

 

After driving around for a bit, my family finally decided on this one motel that's sign read "Air conditioning and pool." We were all relieved since its been a little stuffy in the car. Especially from my spot in the back. I could feel the sweat roll down my body. It was disgusting to say the least.

After parking our car in a dumpy (and shady) parking lot, everyone gathered their things that we needed for the night then walked into the motel.

It was pretty bad. Weird, unknown stains littered the carpet, which looked like it hadn't been washed since the 90's. There were rips and also stains on the wallpaper. The person at the front desk looked ragged and tired. I had felt a little weary of the place. As did my family. It was really obvious to tell by the looks on everyone's faces.

Mom paid for a room anyways and ushered us up the stairs. When we got to the room, it was a mess. The sheets on the old bed had holes in them, which were probably cigarette burns, I had assumed instantly.

We walked in further to place our stuff down when Dad went to pick up a piece of clothing, to which, in his complete disgust and shock, found out it was wet.

Not wanting to stay in the room any longer, Mom went to the front desk to ask for a new room. She had been told we received the last room, and that we couldn't get a refund due to the 24 hour refund policy.

Tired and not really caring at this point, everyone decided to tough it out and make the best of the obviously very shitty situation.

Stripping the sheets of the bed proved to be a better bet than sleeping on whatever was on those sheets.

Manny had been asleep since the afternoon and Mom didn't want to risk waking him, so she tucked him in on the pullout couch.

Now that we had situated ourselves, everyone was hungry, so Mom asked for Rodrick to get the food from the grocery store bag. Rodrick returned with a frozen pizza, pretzels, and other foods that were either snacks or foods that required a microwave.

Mom was clearly frustrated since she had made a food item list for Rodrick to go off of. Rodrick's excuse was that he couldn't read her handwriting. Bullshit, I called.

I roll my eyes at his lame excuse and proceed to mentally tease him. As if sensing this, Rodrick turned to me and gave me a knowing look. I felt myself blush. What was that for?

Mom sighed, shaking her head after Rodrick tried to prove a point that you can microwave a pizza. By locking it in a safe.

The situation was funny to say the least and I was very amused at Rodrick's crestfallen expression that he lost his precious pizza, and for the fact that Mom was trying to hold in her laughter too.

"Don't laugh at me, jerk," Rodrick mumbled as he passed me to go sit on the bed.

I snicker and bump into him purposefully as he walked by. We shared another knowing look, butterflies erupting on our stomachs. So much for trying to be discreet.

Mom would just take it as her sons getting along.

Yes, getting along very well.

"Greg, could you go down to the vending machines and get the most healthiest thing you can find?" Mom asked, digging in her purse. I nodded and she handed me the rest of her cash after she found her wallet.

"I'll be back in five."

I walk out of the room, searching for a vending machine. Well, I hope I could find one. It was pretty nasty in this motel, especially that carpet. Eugh. It was also very deserted. It seemed like everyone was already in their rooms, ready to turn in. I felt the same way, I was completely exhausted after today.

Finally, after a few winding corners I find a few vending machines. They turned out to not have great variety or much food in the machines itself, but we had to make do, thanks to Rodrick.

I felt my face flush red as I glared at tnothing in particular. That fucking moronic brother of mine. Sometimes he makes me mad so much, that not even Rodrick's "apologetic ministrations" could make up for what he had done, honestly.

"Greg."

Speaking of the devil.

I inwardly groaned and turned around to become extremely close to my brother's face, a little too close for comfort at the moment. I glare, trying to slip past but Rodrick's arms stops me from doing so; he cornered me to the vending machine and wouldn't let me leave. I growled in annoyance. "Rodrick, what do you want?"

Rodrick just smirks that damn smirk of his. Fuck, he knows me too well.

He feigns hurt. "What? Am I not allowed to help out my little brother?" He joked, pressing his warm body onto mine. I shivered involuntarily at the contract and mentally berated myself for not being stoeng enough. "No, because I know that's why you didn't come and find me. Now get off, I'm not doing anything with you because we're in public, and it's just not a good idea."

"Oh, so, you're saying that you want to do stuff but we're in public, so you're not going to?"

" . . . Um, yeah?"

With that, Rodrick pulled away with a satisfied smile, which I had to admit, unnerved me just a bit. "What're you planning?" I ask warily, yet I felt intrigued. Rodrick just wagged a finger in my face. I pushed it away. "Now, dear brother, wouldn't want to go jumping to conclusions. Don't worry your little head over it," he said, patting my head for good measure. He sauntered off, seemingly happy as I tried to fix my hair.

"Stupid Rodrick," I mutter under my breath as I finish gathering our sad excuse of a dinner.

*******

"Is this really all you could find?" Mom asked once I had laid out our "food". If you could even call it that.

I sigh, nodding. "Unfortunately, yes."

"Well," Mom shrugged, "I guess we'll have to make do."

So we all divided up the food and ate our share. It was super small potions and not filling at all, but I guess I was content with having anything in my stomach at all. It was obvious we were all still hungry by at this point we were all tired anyway.

After eating, Dad suggested we go down and check out the pool before bed. Rodrick and I agreed and we got our swimming trunks on. Rodrick made a show of flexing obnoxiously and "accidentally" brushing his hand against my ass as we walked downtown the pool. Each time I would either push him or blush. It seemed to amuse the smug bastard.

Turns out the pool was empty and the hot tub was full of people. We ended up waiting for a long time and the never did take the hint and clear out, so we just went back to our room so we could sleep.

  
I, for one, was happy with the outcome. I was too tired anyway and all I wanted was to curl up and fall asleep.

*******

This sucks. This absolutely sucks. Why is it always me?

Here I am, trying to sleep in a really stinky closet while Rodrick is sleeping on a pile of clothes at the foot of the bed where Mom, Dad, and Manny were currently occupying. I ended up getting the worst spot, in my opinion.

I couldn't even fall asleep because of the snores going on and the —gross— smells that were emanating from every orifice in this room. "Fuck," I mutter quietly, thunking my head down on the carpet and closing my eyes. I hear a few shifts and stiffen, fearing that one of my parents hears my swearing and were gonna yell at me at any second.

When no one got up, I relaxed, basically relieved. That might've done it, because next thing I knew, I'm fast asleep.

*******

It starts with a small shift of fabric. Then it stops. Then it starts back up again, only a little more louder and longer. I can hear heavy breathing. I'm still half asleep so I don't really care, I just turn over to go back to sleep. The noises stop.

I shiver, realizing I was pretty cold. Weird, but it usually becomes cool at night and I'm just not used to it yet. I wraps his arms around myself, rubbing my skin in attempt to warm myself.

It didn't work very well, and now I had to take drastic measures or else I'd freeze to death.

The only thing I could think of at the moment was to —why, honestly?—sleep next to Rodrick.

I thought about joining the bed with my parents but there wasn't enough room. That left Rodrick who was on the floor at the foot of the bed.

I sighed and slowly stood, walking towards Rodrick. Thankfully, he was asleep, so I could easily slip next to him, becoming the little spoon. I felt warm. Mission accomplished.

I was just about to drift off to sleep when a strong arm wrapped itself around me. That normally would've made me fall asleep better, but it was the voice that startled me awake. "What're you doing over here, little bro?" The voice purred in my ear.

My breath hitched as a spark of fear ran through me, only to fade when I realized it was Rodrick. I let out a puff of air in exasperation. "Mm, 'm cold," I mumbled, burying my face in the pillow beneath my head.

I could hear Rodrick's soft, deep chuckle behind me, which sent sudden chills down my spine.

Next thing I knew, a leg was being thrown over my waist and I was pulled even more impossibly closer to Rodrick, his warmth really soothing yet... I felt really warm in the pit of my stomach.

Rodrick let out some sort of animalistic like growl behind me and I really did feel a shoot of heat near my groin this time. I shifted subtly and focused on sleeping. But the prick wouldn't let up.

He just kept on wiggling around, I really had no idea what he was doing, honestly. That was until I felt the press of an erection on my backside.

I froze and peeked a glance behind me, letting out a quiet swear once I got a good look on Rodrick's face.

He was very clearly aroused. His gaze felt primal heat and lust, to which I raised my eyebrows. "Rodrick? What the fuck?" I whispered, no real heat to my voice. "It's like, in the middle of the night. I need sleep."

My words fell on deaf ears, though, as Rodrick only smirked and lent down to mouth his way down my throat.

A soft moan caught in my throat and I unconsciously tilted my head to give him better access.

" _Rodrick_ ," I whined quietly, tugging on his hair rather harshly when he bit down a little too hard on my neck. He looked up only to flash a grin, in which he then pushed me down onto my back, and wasted no time straddling me.

I was embarrassingly hard already. Rodrick was in no better condition, though. I just can't believe with only a few words and kisses to the neck and I'm already dripping.

"What's the matter?" Rodrick purred, leaning down to catch my lips in his own in a passionate kiss. He broke it after a few seconds and pulled away to admire my dazed expression. "Having some trouble with controlling yourself?"

I scoffed. As if. "Yeah, you seemed to have great control, too," I reply sarcastically.

"How very true."

With that, Rodrick swept a hand down my boxers, stroking my dick almost agonizingly slow. I groaned, turning my head to bite the pillow as if to muffle the noise.

It went like that for almost a minute before he pulled his hand away. I blearily opened my eyes, whining in protest. Rodrick shushed me.

I definitely couldn't hold in the moan that came out too quickly for me to comprehend once Rodrick had straddled me again and began rocking his hips to a random rhythm.

My boxers front has been completely soaked through now with precum, making the slide a little less rough for both me and Rodrick.

I almost came when Rodrick grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head during a particular hard thrust. I arched my back and opened my mouth in a silent scream of bliss.

Feeling particularly horny (duh), I speak my legs obscenely wide to make room for Rodrick and to allow for better access. I moaned at the feel of heightened pleasure.

" _Please_ ," I whispered, thrusting back into those grinds, feeling desperate for release, "please let me come."

Toe-curling was how good I felt. The slide of his clothed cock against mine, the pleasure that shot up my spine each time he thrusted. It was bliss.

Rodrick was panting unevenly now, his hips stuttering, himself close to release. I knew it would only be seconds before would tell me I could come.

"No."

My eyes flew open and I stared at Rodrick in disbelief. "What, why?"

Rodrick stopped for a minute and bent down, his lips inches away from mine.

"Because your older brother said so."

That sounds like something that would kill the mood, but it really just set me on fire even more so than before.

Rodrick then began his soft grinding movements, holding the base of my cock in a makeshift cockring.

It was blissful agony, I'll tell you that.

I probably at that point was blabbering nonsense, but I didn't care, I was just too far in to care. And the only thing I wanted accomplished here was an orgasm.

Rodrick lasted for a long time, grunting out his pleasure right next to my ear, heightening my arousal each time. He didn't let up, even once his hips started stuttering again.

"Please, please, please," was my mantra. I needed to come. Rodrick cursed and moaned almost at the same time, the look of pleasure on his face was priceless and impossibly sexy.

He lasted a few more seconds before he was letting go of my cock, whispering a brokenly hot "come, Greg," into my ear.

I came with a muffled tell of ecstasy, mine and Rodrick's hand covering my mouth. Rodrick came with a fierce growl, his hips stilling on mine, painting the inside of his underwear soaking wet along with my own.

Our underwear made a wet noise once Rodrick unmatched himself from my body to sit on my legs instead. He gave me a goofy grin. My stomach did a flip-flop.

"How was that, Greggy?"

I scowled at the nickname but blushed. "Great," I mumbled.

Rodrick looked smug, as if he needed words to confirm it. He leaned in closer again, his hand once again going down to my underwear and in between my cheeks to probe at my hole. My eyes widened. I felt hot again.

"How about round two?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, that happened. Lmao. I hope you enjoyed! Kudos, comments, anything is appreciated!


End file.
